FESTIVAL DEL DIA DEL LAS MADRES
by olcrian
Summary: NUESTRO DETECTIVE FAVORITO SE VE EN UN APURO EN EL CUAL TENDRA QUE VALERSE DE SUS DOTES DE VIOLINISTA, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE, ES MI PRIMER FIC, DE MUCHOS MAS...


El festival del día de las madres.

Una historia en donde nuestro detective favorito se verá obligado a usar uno de sus talentos ya que será necesario… lean y opinen es mi primer fic, así que no sean duros con las críticas, además uno con los comentarios se hace mejor, gracias…

Este fic no es mío, ojala lo fuera pero no…

Capítulo 1 el inicio del problema…

Escuela primaria tantei. 8:30 a.m. era una hermoso inicio de semana, el cielo azul, y sin mucho frio, nuestro detective encogido se dirigía a la entrada d la escuela después de un ajetreado fin de semana con la liga juvenil, ya que se fueron de campamento y como siempre se habían metido en problemas y Conan como siempre tuvo que salvar el día, así que se encontraba un poco cansado,

Al llegar Ran lo despidió en la entrada y le pidió que le llamara si se sentía mal, acto seguido llego a los casilleros se quitó su zapatos y en su taquilla tomo las zapatillas y se las puso y dejo sus zapatos en esta misma, con pesadez y bostezando se dirigió al salón de 1°B, abrió la puerta se dirigió a su escritorio y dejando sus cosas se recostó en él, pero de lo que no se percato es que luego de llegar el 4 niños se dirigieron a donde estaba el .

Uno de ellos inmediatamente le toco el hombro y a Conan no le quedo más que voltear y no sorprendiéndole quienes estaban enfrente de el del dio un buenos días cansado.

Conan: buenos días chicos. (Bostezando y volviéndose a recostar en el escritorio de frente a ellos.)

Ayumi: buenos días conan-kun, estas bien, (preocupada).

Genta: a lo mejor no desayuno.

Mitsuhiko: no seas tonto genta, que no vez que está cansado y todo por lo de ayer o no te acuerdas.

Genta: es cierto se me había olvidado, pero si desayunaste Conan;

Ai: oyes Edogawa no te vez muy bien, deberías de haberte quedado a descansar, después de todo aun estas muy agotado.

Conan: no se preocupen chicos ,solo estoy un poco cansado pero se me pasara, además hoy tenemos examen y no quería faltar.

Ayumi, genta y Mitsuhiko:( gritaron) ¡que!

Genta: no puede ser examen cuando, que yo no me entere;

Ayumi: no puede ser tan pronto.

Mitsuhiko: valla lo bueno que estudie algo, pero que no sabían ustedes que esta semana haríamos examen.

Ayumi: la verdad no estaba segura del día pero gracias a Ai e estado estudiando con ella y parece que no me va a ir tan mal.

Genta: pero yo no (llorando).

Ai: pero que estabas haciendo la semana pasada que no estudiaste genta.

Genta: pues hubo una feria de varias comidas y como no me quería perder esa feria, les pedí a mis papas que me llevaran después de la escuela.

Conan, y los demás solo lo vieron con una gota en la nuca.

En ese momento la profesora Kobayachi, entro y les dio los buenos días, a la ves todos se dirigieron a sus asientos y le regresaron los buenos días.

Prof.: muy bien niños, como les fue el fin de semana.

Todos .bien...

Prof.: muy bien, bueno les tengo una Gran noticia.

Genta: no va haber examen.

Prof.: no, eso sí. (Con una gotita en la sien).

Todos menos Conan, Ai, dijeron ¡aaaaaaaay! Y tristes…

Ayumi: entonces cual noticia profesora.

Prof.: que dentro de dos semanas se hará el festival del día de las Madres y se ha acordado que los alumnos con sus respectivos talentos, hagan un número y lo presenten para dedicárselos a sus mamas ese día, puede ser grupal o individual.

Todos estaban muy felices de la noticia, estaban comentando muy animados por la gran noticia hasta que la maestra puso orden y les pidió silencio.

Prof.: muy bien niños después del almuerzo nos pondremos de acuerdo, está bien ahora prepárense para el examen.

Todos ¡aaaaaa!, la profesora solo los vio y le salió una gotita en la sien.

Luego de que terminaron el examen, llego la hora del almuerzo y se reunieron alguno para comentar que harían.

Entre ellos la liga juvenil de detectives.

Ayumi: y bien que tienen pensado hacer chicos.

Genta: pues mi único talento es comer mucho,

Mitsuhiko: genta en serio, esto no es broma.

Ai.: oyes Edogawa y tú que piensas hacer.

Conan: ….

Ayumi: pues yo pienso que, pues me gustaría cantarle a mi mama pero me da algo de pena.

Ai: en serio, Ayumi.

Ayumi: ya sé porque no me acompañas Ai, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, por favor, por favor (suplicando).

Ai: está bien. (Con una gotita recorriéndole la nuca).

Genta, Mitsuhiko y Conan: ¡queeeeeeee!

Mitsuhiko: pues yo tocare la armónica, a mi mama le ha gustado siempre que le toque una canción en esta.

Genta: entonces yo le recitare un poema sobre lo rico que hace de comer.

Todos al oír esto se caen de espaldas al estilo anime.

Ai: bueno el único que hace falta de decir que va hacer eres tu Edogawa, (voltea y este no está en su asiento) a donde se fue.

Todos igualmente voltean a ver al escritorio de Conan preguntando a donde se abra ido.

Mientras en el pasillo iba caminando Conan, dirigiéndose a la enfermería. Al llegar toca y entra, la doctora le pregunta el porqué de estar aquí y él le da a conocer los detalles del ajetreado fin de semana que paso y se sentía aun adolorido, así que vino por un analgésico, la enfermera le pidió que se recostara y le dio algo para el dolor, se lo tomo el medicamento y se recostó, la doctora le pidió que se quedara aquí hasta que se sintiera mejor. Luego se recostó y en unos minutos se quedó dormido, la doctora fue a buscar a la profesora encargada de Conan y le aviso, en ese momento daban el timbre para terminar el almuerzo, la profesora le da las gracias y le pide que le avise de cualquier cambio en Conan, se despiden y ella entra al salón pidiendo a los niños que se sienten en sus respectivos asientos.

Ayumi noto que Conan aun no regresaba y levanto la mano a la profesora Kobayachi y llamando la atención de esta.

Prof.: que sucede Ayumi.

Ayumi: profesora Conan- kun, aún no ha regresado.

Prof.: no te preocupes, el esta descansado en la enfermería la doctora me acaba de avisar.

Ai: pero, ¿porque no nos dijo nada Edogawa?

Prof.: no se preocupen niños cualquier cosa la doctora me avisara. Y ahora a arreglar lo del festival.

Quien quiere empezar.

Luego de un buen rato en el grupo hubo muchos ánimos para el festival, algunos actos serian individuales, otros en grupos y otros en dúos u tercios, pero todos estaban muy animados, luego se haría el sorteo para ver el orden en que saldrían, pero este se aria ya que el grupo este completo, refiriéndose a Conan, mientras este se encontraba profundamente dormido, la doctora reviso su temperatura y mostraba un poco de fiebre, así que decidió ponerle unos paños mojados en la frente, le quito los lentes y pensó la doctora que niño más mono, se vería bien sin ellos. Luego los puso al lado de la mesa y le puso el paño en la frente, y así hasta que después de una hora Conan despertó, se sentía muy cansado, pero al tratar de levantarse sintió muy pesado el cuerpo, aun así decidió levantarse, la doctora no se encontraba, se sentó en la cama y en ese instante recordó que de tan mal se sentía no se quedó a ver lo que iba a hacer en el festival, pero pensándolo bien lo único que hacía era resolver toda clase de conflictos, robos, asesinatos y esas cosas además eso lo consideraba triste, ya que recordaba siempre su mamá nunca estaba en los festivales, así que nunca le gusto participar, la decepción de que su madre se encontrara en el extranjero trabajando le caía como balde de agua fría y nunca quiso participar en el festival por esa razón , hasta recuerda que un vez Ran le rogaba que participara y él se negó, ella nunca supo porque, pero a él le entristecía que no estuviera hay su mamá. En ese momento la doctora entro acompañada de Ran.

Fin capítulo 1.


End file.
